


Affection Analysis

by Skye



Category: Gakuen Alice
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-18
Updated: 2007-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotaru can't leave anything out of the personality of her robot of Mikan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection Analysis

It had come to the part of her data collection that Hotaru had been avoiding. Well, she thought while sighing, she was going to make a robot of Mikan, and wanted her to be exactly like Mikan. And Mikan's non-traditional affection for her was a major part of their relationship, if she liked it or not.

And did she like it? Well, it wasn't like she hated it. It was just, romance wasn't exactly her thing, and Mikan seemed to live for it. But it was a little flattering to have someone pay her so much mind.. And Mikan's affections could be very pleasant to receive. It wasn't so bad.

No, Hotaru realized, this Mikan robot couldn't be anything like Mikan herself without an endless love for her, and that really wasn't such a terrible thing at all. Hotaru closed her eyes and pictured Mikan's smiling face, and remembered the many happy times they had spent together. It left her feeling nostalgic, and even a bit wanting. Hotaru began furiously making notes, getting absorbed in her work. Those feelings would soon fade out in the busyness, she knew.


End file.
